1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to coat hangers and, more particularly, to a foldable coat hanger configured to be folded and unfolded as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional coat hanger includes a shoulder-shaped frame for hanging a garment on when the garment is not in use, with a hook provided at the top of the frame to allow hanging on a hanging member, such as a hanging hook or a hanging rod, installed in a wardrobe, etc. When using the coat hanger, a garment is draped on the frame and is hung on a hanging member by the hook. However, the above-mentioned conventional coat hangers are problematic in that they have been designed to have the same width regardless of the size of garments to be hung on the hangers, so that the size of the hangers may not be appropriate for the size of the garment, thereby not allowing the garments to be efficiently hung. Further, conventional coat hangers may occupy an excessive amount of space in the wardrobe, thereby reducing space-related efficiency of the wardrobe.